


Not Alone For Christmas

by ChatDuNoir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Emma being as good as gold, Emma spreading Christmas joy, F/F, Regina being grumpy, but not really, she's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir
Summary: Cute, fluffy christmas-y oneshot that no one asked for. You're welcome.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Not Alone For Christmas

She came in every morning as exactly 7:30. Ordered a cup of black coffee and a cream cheese bagel. She always sat at the table by the window, worked on her laptop for about fifteen minutes and then left again. 

Emma had worked as a waitress at the “Cocoa and Cinnamon” café for six months, and during that time, she had gotten to know the beautiful brunette’s routine. Actually, the brunette’s morning routine had become the highlight of Emma’s relatively dull life. Right now, she was working at this café, and while it was fine, it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to do with her life. No, she wanted to do something else. She just wasn’t sure what that “something” was. Sometimes she panicked over it, but then she reminded herself that she was only twenty eight. She would figure something out. 

Emma glanced out of the window. The snow was coming down heavily, and for a moment she feared that she would end up snowing in. But then again, there wouldn’t be much harm in that. This little café had everything the heart desired. She would be absolutely fine if she ended up snowing in. 

The blonde effectively wiped the counter and looked around in the empty café. Mrs. Lucas had of course been right. There wasn’t anything to do today. Of course not. It was December 25th. Christmas. Of course there wouldn’t be any customers today. Mrs. Lucas had stared at Emma when the blonde had declared that she would be more than happy to take the shift today. And Ruby, fellow waitress and Mrs. Lucas’ granddaughter had declared that Emma was crazy. But to Emma, this was perfect. Henry was spending Christmas with his father, and Emma didn’t want to sit alone and mope around. She might as well spend this Christmas day doing something sensible. Make money. Ensure that she and Henry could take a trip come summer. They had talked a lot about that. 

Emma was debating her decision a little bit now, though. The café was deserted and would have been dead silent if it hadn’t been for the old, rustic, crackling radio that played Christmas carols and the howling wind outside. Emma absentmindedly hummed along to “O, Come All Ye Faithful” as she looked around. There really wasn’t a lot to do here. She scratched her forehead. The silly Santa hat Ruby had insisted she should wear, was starting to itch, and Emma was considering to take it off. There wasn’t exactly anyone around to see her wear it. Her gaze landed on the plum cake on display. Maybe she should treat herself to a piece. She had skipped breakfast, and she was getting kinda hungry. Surely, Mrs. Lucas wouldn’t notice if one little piece of cake was missing, right?

Emma made a quick decision and carved herself a piece of the delicious plum cake. Mmm! A nice, big piece of plum cake just for her! She was just about to take the first bite when the bell above the door chimed obnoxiously loud. Emma dropped the piece of cake in pure shock, and she felt utterly sad upon seeing it landing on the floor with a splat. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” she barked as she crouched down to clean the mess she had just made. She cursed herself for not locking the door when she arrived. The wind had obviously blown the door wide open. God damnit!

“Is that how you usually greet your customers?” 

Emma yelped and looked up. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was the brunette. Wearing an elegant fur collar coat. There were snowflakes in her dark hair, and her cheeks were a bit red as though she had been outside for a while. Emma’s curiosity was instantly piqued. Had she been out walking? In this weather? The blonde glanced at the large clock hanging on the wall. Yep, it was 7:15 alright. And here the woman was, coming in like she did every morning. Like it was any normal morning. What was she doing in a café on Christmas? 

“Is it possible to order something, or does the waitress prefers to eat cake off the floor? she asked, and her nose wrinkled in disdain as she observed Emma on the floor, still trying to clean up her mess. 

“I am not eating cake off the flo-“

“One cup of black coffee and a cream cheese bagel, please,” the woman interrupted. “I’ll be at my usual table.” With that, she turned around and headed towards said table. 

Emma sneered after her. Jeez, rude much?! Talk about being in a fucking cheery mood. The blonde scowled as she got up from the floor, wiped her hands in her red apron and then prepared the woman’s coffee. Maybe “miss bossy” over there was in a foul mood, but Emma had every intention of taking the high road and showing some Christmas spirit. “Do you want a piece of plum cake?” she offered. “It’s half off today because-“

“No thank you. Just get me my usual order.”

“You’re sure? It’s a really good plum cake, very nice and Christmas-y.” 

“I said no!” the woman snapped. 

“Okay, okay, jeez. I was just trying to be friendly.” 

“I’m not here to make conversation. I’m here to work,” the woman said shortly and opened her laptop. 

Emma discreetly rolled her eyes. Damn, had someone left coal in that woman’s stocking or what?! Way to bring the Christmas spirit down. Feeling pretty defensive, Emma switched up the volume on the Christmas carols a notch. She wasn’t gonna let “miss Grinch” bring her Christmas mood down. Period. 

The blonde quickly made the woman’s cream cheese bagel and black coffee, and she was just as quick to bring it over to the woman’s table. 

“Could you possibly turn that down?” the woman asked without lifting her eyes from the laptop screen. Or as much as saying thank you. 

“Why?” Emma asked defensively. 

The woman positively glared at her with her dark eyes. “Because it’s loud and obnoxious and I’m trying to work. That’s why.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Emma proclaimed. 

That didn’t phase the woman. “Just turn the music down. It’s impossible to concentrate.” She reached out and grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. 

“Fine,” Emma said shortly and tightly. What an absolute bitch! Of all the customers in all the world, why did Emma end up with the one who was a total Grinch?! She shouldn’t have taken this shift. She silently complained to herself as she turned the volume down.

Emma spend a little while with cleaning up the mess she had made on the floor. Then she fruitlessly wiped some of the other tables that actually didn’t need wiping. And then....Then what? Emma was really bored and desperately needed something to do. That was when she remembered the casserole of eggnog on the stove in the kitchen. It just needed to be heated up and a bit of stirring. Emma could do with some eggnog. She had deserved some eggnog. She eagerly rushed into the kitchen, switched on the stove and eagerly stirred the eggnog until it began bubbling. She carefully poured some of the eggnog into a mug. There was still some eggnog left in the casserole, and Emma debated what to do with it for a second. Throwing it out would be a damn shame. But she couldn’t drink all of it alone. She made a quick decision. Poured the rest of the eggnog into a second and rather silly Christmas mug and then she carefully balanced both mugs in her hands as she walked back into the restaurant. 

The woman was still sitting and tapping manically on her laptop. Now and then she paused to take sips of her coffee. And play with the medallion hanging around her neck. She often did that, Emma had observed during the past six months. 

Emma quietly went over to her table and discreetly cleared her throat. The sound hadn’t been very loud, but the woman still snapped her head up. “What?!”

Refusing to take offense by the woman’s tone, Emma sweetly offered: “eggnog?” 

“No thank you.” The woman said shortly and turned her attention back to her laptop. 

“You sure? I just made it. And it’s really good. Well, actually, I haven’t tasted it yet, but I’m pretty sure it’s-“

“Miss Swan.” The woman interrupted after having glanced at Emma’s nametag. “I am not interested in eggnog nor making conversation. I am just here to work. Am I making myself clear?” 

“Yeah, crystal,” Emma said, finally losing patience with this grinch of a woman. “Fucking excuse me for trying to be nice and bring a little Christmas cheer!”

“I don’t celebrate Christmas!” the woman snapped.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all!” Emma hissed as she marched back to the counter and slammed the cup of eggnog down on the counter. Fucking grinch! God why were people such assholes?! Why did the Christmas hater of all Christmas haters have to choose this café?! Emma was fucking done admiring the brunette from afar, and she felt strangely cheated. For six months, she had been enjoying observing the brunette as she came and went, and now she had found out that the brunette was actually an absolutely terrible person. Fucking shit! Emma silently cursed as she gobbled down some of the eggnog. Maybe she would have to make some more. Maybe she would need a whole bucket full of this stuff in order to survive this shift from hell. She was done trying to be nice and showing holiday cheer. That stuff was overrated anyway. She should have stayed at home and ordered pizza and watch a cheesy Christmas romcom while sighing over her nonexistent love life. That would have been better than this. Everything would have been better than this!

Emma’s phone vibrated in the pocket of her apron, and the blonde quickly checked the message. It was one from Henry. He had gotten a brand-new PSP for Christmas, and he was clearly over the moon about it. Emma how something tightened in her chest as she tapped in a cheerful message for her son. She missed Henry. She couldn’t wait to have him home tomorrow so they could spend “second Christmas” together. Next year she wanted him to herself during the holiday. Next year, Neal could get the pleasure of “second Christmas”. Sometime in January. Being without Henry at Christmas was fucking brutal. For a moment, Emma reconsidered whether it would be possible for her and Neal to celebrate Christmas together. To be in the same room. Nah. Who was she kidding, it wouldn’t. Neal would say something. Or she would say something. They would end up fighting, and Henry would end up getting upset instead of having a wonderful Christmas. It was better this way. Much, much better. 

Emma concluded her message by wishing Henry a good rest of Christmas day and telling him that she missed him and couldn’t wait to celebrate “second Christmas” with him tomorrow. She knew that financially, she couldn’t offer as much as Neal could. She knew that the Christmas she had planned for Henry would be a modest one. There wouldn’t be a ton of gifts under the tree this year, but Emma still hoped that it would be a good Christmas for them. They had each other after all. 

Emma slid the phone back into the pocket of her apron and grabbed a broom. Just to do something. Just to feel like she had actually been doing something at work today. She couldn’t wait to end this shift at four and go home. Cuddle up under some blankets and watch all the ridiculous Christmas movies the television could possibly offer. 

She was sweeping in the very back of the café when she noticed that “miss Grinch” at the window table was getting up. She was slipping her fur collar coat on, but unfortunately, she ended up hitting the cup of coffee with the back of her hand. The cup whirled to the floor, shattered into a million pieces and left a smaller lake of coffee on the floor. Emma felt tempted to cackle. Served her right. Karma and all that. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman stiffen in surprise, and Emma had to hide her grin as she waited for the woman to either start cussing everything and everyone or demanding that Emma found her some napkins. Emma wasn’t gonna do that. The stack of napkins were standing fully visible on the counter. Miss Grinch could find her own fucking napkins! 

Yes, Emma was pretty sure she had figured the woman out. And she was expecting the woman to start complaining any moment now. What she hadn’t been expecting was the woman to fall to her knees on the floor and begin to sob.

Completely confused, Emma dropped the broom. It landed on the floor with a clatter, but Emma was barely paying attention to it. There was a crying woman sitting in the middle of the floor. Emma kinda had to do something about that. She left the broom abandoned on the floor and rushed up to the counter. She grabbed a solid stack of napkins and then went over to the crying woman who was still sitting on the floor. Emma carefully crouched down next to her and quickly began mopping up the spilled coffee. She ended up handing the other stack of napkins to the woman with the words: “hey, it’s okay. It’s just a bit of spilled coffee. Nothing to cry about.” 

The woman hiccupped as she accepted the stack of napkins from Emma. “I am not crying because of the coffee,” she sobbed into the napkin. “I’m crying because my w-wife is dead!” 

Emma immediately stopped mopping up the coffee. She hesitantly put a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Oh, shit. I’m so sorry about that.” 

“Everyone keeps telling me that it’ll get easier,” the woman cried. “B-but it’s been two years now, and absolutely nothing has changed since that day! I still feel completely empty!”

“I’m really sorry about that,” Emma said sincerely. 

The woman sobbed uncontrollably into her napkin.

“Tell you what, why don’t you take off your coat and stay for a while?” Emma suggested. “Unless you’ve got somewhere to be?”

“I don’t,” the woman whispered. “S-she was the only family I had.”

Emma’s heart broke. That explained why this woman chose to spend her Christmas in a café. “Then you’re staying,” she said. “I’m all out of eggnog, but I’ll make us some cocoa, yeah?” 

“That sounds...nice,” the woman hiccupped as she clumsily got on her feet. 

“There we go,” Emma said lightly. “Sit down and relax. I’ll be right there with the cocoa, okay?” 

“Alright,” she said hoarsely. 

Emma dashed into the kitchen and quickly switched the stove on again. She eagerly mixed the ingredients and got another casserole going. She couldn’t resist peeking into the restaurant now and then. Just to make sure the woman hadn’t left.

But she hadn’t. By the time Emma came back into the restaurant with two cups of cocoa with whipped cream and sprinkled with cinnamon, the brunette woman was still sitting where Emma had left her. 

“There we go,” Emma said as she sat a cup of cocoa down in front of the woman. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“Can I sit?” Emma asked. 

“Sure.” 

Emma sat down, and the woman blew her nose one last time. “I am terribly sorry about this,” she said. “Usually, I’m a lot more composed. The holidays are just...hard.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Emma said with a nod. She noted that the locket around the woman’s neck had popped open, and she could see a little picture of a beautiful blonde, blue eyed woman in the locket. 

The brunette woman followed Emma’s gaze and said hoarsely: “that’s Mallory. My wife.” 

“She was beautiful,” Emma said softly.

“The most beautiful woman I’ve ever known,” the woman nodded, and her fingers trembled as she closed the locket. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma said gently.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” the woman said. “I have days where I just want to turn my back on the world, and I took that out on you today. I am sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Emma said lightly. “I’m a big girl.”

The woman laugh-sniffled as she took a sip of her cocoa. “This is nice.” 

“My specialty,” Emma quipped. 

The woman chuckled wetly. “I don’t hate Christmas,” she said quietly. 

“I didn’t think you do,” Emma lied. 

“I actually used to love Christmas,” the woman continued. “Almost as much as my wife did. She was the type of person who would start decorating mid-November.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It was. It was very nice. I haven’t celebrated Christmas since I lost her,” the brunette murmured. “I can’t bear to decorate the house because everything about it reminds me of her.” she shook her head.  
“God, why am I telling you all of this?”

“Because you need to?” Emma guessed. “Which is completely fine. I don’t mind at all.” 

And so the woman continued: “it was an accident. She was on her way home from work one night. It had snowed all day, there was ice on the road and suddenly the car just... slipped and ended up in a ditch.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Emma said gently. “That’s terrible.” 

“I should have been with her in that stupid car!” the woman exclaimed, and her chin quivered a little. 

“Hey, don’t say that,” Emma said softly. “It’ll...It’ll get better, you know? It might not feel that way right now, but I’m tellin’ you, it will.”

The woman stared at her as though she had three heads and then she laughed heartedly. “That sounds like page one in any psych book.”

“I took a crash course in psychology when I was twenty three,” Emma admitted. “I’m not sure how much I learned-“

“Absolutely nothing.”

“-but I made you laugh, so I think that counts for something,” Emma finished the sentence and flashed the brunette a slight grin. 

“That’s true,” she conceded as she brought the cup of cocoa up to her lips and took a sip. 

“What’s your name?” Emma asked spontaneously. It was odd, really. She had been admiring this woman for six months now, and she still didn’t know her name. 

“Regina,” the woman said a bit surprised. “Regina Mills.”

“Regina,” Emma repeated. “That’s a great name.” 

The woman snorted slightly. “Thank you I suppose. What’s your first name?”

“Emma.” 

“Emma,” Regina parroted. “That’s a great name.”

“Thanks,” the blonde chuckled. 

Regina leaned back slightly and began fiddling with the locket around her neck. “I met my wife when I was nineteen,” she said spontaneously. “I suppose you could say it was true love right from the start.” 

Emma discreetly pushed the stack of napkins towards her. 

“I’m sorry,” Regina said and shook her head. “I don’t know what’s with me today.”

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s completely fine.” 

“It isn’t,” Regina sighed and shook her head ever so slightly.

“Drink up,” Emma said gently. “I’ve got plenty of cocoa!”

Regina smiled a little now. “Thank you. You’re very kind.”

“It’s Christmas,” Emma said simply. “It’s the season for showing kindness. Cheers.”

“Cheers, Emma,” Regina said with a chuckle as she once again brought the cup of cocoa up to her lips. “Mmm,” she hummed. “Cinnamon.”

“Yep,” Emma chuckled. “Are you busy for the rest of the day?”

“Not at all,” Regina sighed. “Why?” 

“My shift isn’t ending until five,” Emma told her. “It could be really nice if you...I don’t know, hung out until then?” 

Regina considered it for a moment, then nodded. “You’re right. That could be nice. Perhaps I can finally get some writing done.”

“You’re a writer?” Emma asked intrigued. 

“Yes. Well, I’ve tried to finish the book for the past two years,” Regina told her. “My wife was the one who encouraged me to write, but I haven’t really...been able to since she died.”

“I hope you’ll be able to, today,” Emma said.

“Me, too,” Regina smiled and glanced out of the window. “It’s actually a winter scene, so maybe I’ll feel inspired.”

“It’ll be hard not too in this weather,” Emma agreed with a nod. “I don’t even think it’s wise to try and drive home in this weather.”

“No, you’re probably right about that,” Regina said.

“But it’s nice and warm in here, and we’ve got plenty of food, so if we should snow in-“

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that.”

“-The problem wouldn’t be enormous,” Emma finished her sentence with a grin and reached for her own cup of cocoa. She took a sip.

Regina did the same, and as she watched brunette sip the cocoa, Emma suddenly got an idea. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” she asked spontaneously- 

“Tomorrow night?” Regina asked and seemed surprised as she sat her cup of cocoa down. “I don’t think I’m doing anything. Why?” 

“Because my son and I are celebrating Christmas tomorrow,” Emma said. “You should join us!”

“What?” Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m serious!” Emma insisted. “I can’t stand the idea that you... Anyway, Henry and I would love if you could join us. My son’s ten and a bit of a chatterbox, but he loves meeting new people.”

“You don’t even know me,” Regina said quietly. 

“True,” Emma acknowledged. “But I do know that I can’t stand seeing someone cry when it’s Christmas. And I know that no one should be alone for Christmas either.” 

Regina tilted her head. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” 

“Absolutely!” Emma assured. “We’re having dinner at five. Please, please come and eat with us. I cook a mean duck!” 

Regina chuckled a bit. “Well, your offer is certainly generous-“

“Then say yes. Seriously, come and have dinner with us. I promise we’re nice people although a bit nuts.” 

“I’m positively sure you’re nuts,” Regina said. “After all, you’ve just invited a strange woman for dinner.” 

“Does that mean...?”

“Yes,” Regina said with a small smile. “I’d love to join you and your son for dinner. I must be crazy.” 

“Henry will be so excited!” Emma exclaimed. “He always complains that it’s just me and him. 

“Well, now he’ll be joined by the secret Christmas guest,” Regina lightly quipped as she took another sip of cocoa. Then she smiled to Emma again. “Thank you for making me smile. And thank you for  
making my Christmas.... Well, a little less miserable.” 

“You’re welcome, Regina.” 

“Perhaps I should put up one or two ornaments when I get home,” Regina mused. “Mallory wouldn’t have wanted me to cancel Christmas.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t. Merry Christmas, Regina.”

“Merry Christmas, Emma. And thank you.” Regina said softly and clinked her cup of cocoa with Emma’s. Then she grinned a little. And Emma?” 

The blonde snapped out of her temporary trance. “Yeah?” 

“I like the hat,” Regina chuckled. 

“Wha’? Oh!” Emma felt like both cringing and laughing when she realized that she was still wearing that stupid Santa hat. “Yeah, it.... kinda comes with the job.” 

Regina chuckled again. “I assure you, it’s quite...charming.”

“You know, for some reason, you made that sound like an insult,” Emma softly accused.

Regina laughed softly and melodically, and after a moment, so did Emma. They clinked their mugs of cocoa together one more time.

The snow continued to fall outside as the two women talked and laughed over their mugs of cocoa, and Emma’s chest filled with warmth as she cold see how Regina’s eyes gradually started to shine more  
and more. She looked a bit more hopeful than she had when first coming in here. A little less miserable. 

Emma’s stupid Santa hat itched like crazy, but she didn’t take it off. The hat had made Regina laugh. That was all that mattered. It wasn’t a Christmas miracle. But it was something. 

The End


End file.
